The present invention relates to a manufacture procedure of vehicle sunshade curtain. To avoid the temperature rising inside a vehicle parked in a long period of time, drivers always put sunlight reflecting device on the window glass, such as sun screen and sunshade curtain. The side window is small in area so that the opening and closing of the sunlight reflecting device is of no trouble. On the contrary, the windshield is large in area so that drivers have difficulty in opening and closing the regular sunlight reflecting device. Therefore, how to improve the installation of the sunlight reflecting device on the windshield should be an important issue to do more research and development.
The prior art of vehicle sunshade curtain as shown in FIG. 1 includes a roller rod controlled by a roller spring and a curtain made of paper or fabric is curled up on the roller rod. There is a fixing rod installed on the other end to the roller rod of the curtain wherein two suckers are installed. On the windshield, the roller rod and a fixing hook are respectively fixed on the two sides. The sunshade curtain is then opened by putting a ring in the fixing hook.
The prior sunshade curtain has several drawbacks in manufacturing and using. After the sunshade curtain is closed and curled up, the sunshade curtain is always left on the windshield instead of taking down. Although the size of a closed and curled-up sunshade curtain is not big, the long rod shape left on the windshield will indeed obstruct drivers' view and affect drivers' safety. Therefore, the unused sunshade curtain should be taken down from the windshield.
The prior sunshade curtain is not easily manufactured. It needs a hollow roller rod and control brackets to install the roller spring on the roller rod. The curtain is curled up and fixed on the roller rod. There are also two suckers installed on the fixing rod and one ring on the other end of the curtain. It is apparent that there are large number components needed to be assembled. Furthermore, the material like fabric or paper having a lot of pin holes does not reflect sunlight effectively.